Sederhana dan Manis?
by oreo-ssu
Summary: Ini tentang seorang gadis yang tampak sederhana dan manis ditengah pesta yang meriah dan mewah, seorang gadis yang terlihat sederhana dan manis dimata seorang pemuda, namun rupanya sesuatu yang tak terlihat kadang tampak lebih dominan ketika ia mengenalnya lebih jauh. Walaupun itu tak akan mengubah apapun / Bad Summary / WARNING:OOT, gaje, typo, dkk / RnR?


Kagamine Len, Pemuda tampan dengan iris kebiruan yang tergolong dalam tipe pendiam dan irit bicara. Kogane Rin, gadis yang tak seorangpun mengenal dirinya yang sebenarnya, pendiam, namun sebenarnya ia jauh dari kata pendiam itu sendiri. Mereka hanya saling mengetahui satu sama lain, namun tak saling mengenal.

Semua berawal dari suatu acara yang mendekatkan mereka, dari seorang gadis yang tampak sederhana dan manis ditengah pesta yang meriah tersebut, seorang gadis yang tampak berbeda dari yang lainnya. Gadis yang terlihat sederhana dan manis

.

.

**Kagamine twins by Crypton Future Media**

**Story by Reo**

**Warning : Alur berantakan, cerita ga jelas, (miss) typo, dll.**

.

.

"**Sederhana dan Manis?"**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang indah, bagi seorang gadis yang tengah merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Suasana klasik modern dominan menyelimuti atmosfer pesta yang diselenggarakan di sebuah bar di Crypton city tersebut.

Neru, gadis yang tengah berulang tahun itu menyalami satu persatu tamu yang hadir sejak sore. Gaun merah marun yang dikenakannya terlihat mencolok ditengah para tamu yang menggunakan pakaian berwarna hitam senada dengan warna langit malam yang cerah ini.

Wajah gadis itu tampak ceria menerima bingkisan demi bingkisan yang diberikan langsung oleh para tamunya. Tentu hal yang tidak biasa jika melihat Neru seperti ini kan?

Seorang gadis dengan dress hitamnya berjalan malu-malu memasuki pesta kawannya tersebut. Rambut kuning madunya tertata apik dengan jepit keperakan yang menghiasi bagian kanan kepalanya. Sebuah wedges berwarna _honeydew _dengan aksen garis _aquamarine _pun tak lupa mempercantik penampilannya pada malam hari ini_._

Seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk menikmati segelas cola dingin memandangnya lamat, penuh perhatian, dan tampak teduh. Entah apa yang membuatnya pandangannya terinterupsi penuh oleh kehadiran gadis berkulit putih tersebut.

Pemuda itu tau persis siapa yang baru datang barusan. Ia mengetahuinya, tapi tak mengenalnya. Gadis tertutup yang cukup aktif dan entahlah, pemuda itu tidak begitu tau. Tapi ia tau nama gadis itu.

"Kogane Rin, 'kan?" gumam pemuda itu pelan sembari menampakkan senyum manisnya yang dikategorikan menawan oleh para gadis dikalangannya.

Gadis itu bernama Kogane Rin, jarang sekali melihatnya melepas kacamata _berframe _tebal yang biasanya ia gunakan. Rin menoleh sebentar ke arah pemuda itu dan menampakkan tatapan polosnya, lalu tak lama ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari pemuda bermarga Kagamine itu.

'_Ia terlihat Sederhana, dan manis'_

.

.

Hari senin datang lagi menyambut awal minggu yang suntuk, gadis bersurai kuning madu dan berkacamata itu tampak mendudukan tubuhnya lesu diatas kursinya. Tas yang sebelumnya ia jinjing, kini menjadi bantal untuk tidurnya yang sebentar lagi terganggu oleh bel masuk sekolahnya.

Bel membangunkan tidur singkat gadis yang dikenal cukup pendiam itu. Matanya menangkap sosok dikejauhan sana yang sedang memandangnya. Singkat, namun gadis itu merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya.

.

.

Hari-hari terus berlalu seperti biasa bagi Rin. Tugas, ulangan mendadak, praktek, dan kegiatan lainnya yang memang sudah biasa dilakukan oleh siswa-siswi Crypton School. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat harinya berbeda.

Tatapan yang hampir selalu dilihat Rin, saat kedua iris _turquoise_nya ia alihkan kearah pemuda itu, pemuda yang tak pernah ia ajak bicara, bahkan walaupun mereka sudah hampir satu semester berada dikelas yang sama. Tatapan yang tampak teduh.

Minggu kembali berlalu, mereka tetap saling tak bicara, namun mata mereka jelas memberikan perhatian. Tampak berbeda sejak malam itu, ya malam saat pesta ulang tahun Neru yang ke tujuh belas. Semuanya mulai berbeda sejak saat itu.

_Flashback On_

_Segelas cola yang gadis itu pegang menumpahi jas kasual yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Sedikit, namun meninggalkan noda._

"_G-gomen!" ujar Rin dengan gugup. Ia berkali kali membungkukan badannya dihadapan pemuda itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya melongo melihat aksi Rin yangsedikit berlebihan._

"_Tidak apa apa" ujar pemuda itu santai. Rin menatap pemuda itu dengan berani, lalu meminta maaf sekali lagi._

_Tatapan mereka berlangsung lama, keduanya hanyut didalam bola mata lawan jenisnya, yang memberikan sensasi berbeda di lambung mereka. Geli rasanya, tapi itu justru membuat kedua remaja itu nyaman._

_Gadis itu yang mengakhirinya, ia sekali lagi membungkuk dan berlalu, tak ingin semakin jauh menelusuri indahnya iris kebiruan itu._

_Flashback End_

.

.

Gadis beriris _turquoise _yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu kelas itu terlihat amat resah, tangannya memegang sebuah map berwarna kuning yang harusnya diserahkan sebelum makan siang tadi. Tapi apa daya? Dia lupa.

Saat tangannya meraih gagang pintu, seseorang dari luar mendorong pintunya dan membuat sisi pintu itu menabrak hidung gadis itu.

"Aww!" rintih Rin kesakitan sambil memegangi hidungnya yang terbentur.

"Eh, Maaf" Seseorang bersurai blonde melihatnya nanar saat ini, dan tanpa sadar sukses membuat tempo denyut jantung gadis itu bertambah cepat.

"Sakit" keluh gadis itu sambil terus mengaduh.

"Maaf, salahmu juga. Kenapa buka pintu dari bagian belakangnya?" Len mencoba untuk membela dirinya, tidak ingin disalahkan,

"Ya, tapi kalau buka pintu pelan-pelan kan bisa" protes gadis Kagamine itu.

Pemuda itu sedikit menahan senyumnya, ini pertama kalinya ia berdebat dengan gadis yang jarang berada dikelas itu.

"Tapi aku tidak tau kalau kau ada dibalik pintu itu" Pemuda pemilik wajah _bishounen _ itu terus membela dirinya. Gadis itu mencoba untuk membantah belaan Len lagi, namun saat ia mengangkat tangannya, ia sadar akan dokumen yang belum ia berikan kepada petugas tata usaha di sekolahnya.

"Baiklah, terserah" keluh gadis itu dan beranjak melewati Len yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil tetap menahan senyumnya.

.

.

IA-_sensei_ baru saja meninggalkan kelas bersama dengan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan pulang sekolah nanti. Tugas yang sederhana, hanya mengerjakan dua-puluh soal matematika materi baris dan deret yang baru saja diajarkan olehnya.

Siswa kelas 10-C mulai berhamburan untuk duduk perkelompok. Beberapa dari mereka mengerjakan tugas itu, namun sebagian besar dari mereka hanya berlarian untuk mencontek jawaban dari beberapa server terpercaya, seperti anak SMA pada umumnya.

"Hei" Merasa dipanggil, Rin yang sudah mulai mengerjakan soal-soal tadi menolehkankepalanya kearah sumber suara.

"Ajari aku" Rin menyipitkan matanya, mengingat-ingat siapa yang ada didepannya ini. Sepertinya gadis itu pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Pemuda dengan mata _turquoise _yang waktu itu membuatnya terkena omelan Meiko-_sensei _beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ha?" Sahut Rin dongkol, mendengar permintaan tidak sopan seperti itu.

"Kau tuli ha? Sadis" Len kembali menyahut kesal.

"Sadis? Apanya yang sadis, uke." Rin mendengus sambil memutar-mutar pensil yang tengah di pegangnya.

"Uke? Sudahlah, yang jelas ajari aku" Len mencoba untuk memaksa dengan wajah ukenya itu, membuat Rin menahan tawanya. Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan peran antagonis.

Rin mengacuhkan Len yang masih mencoba untuk memaksa Rin untuk mengajarinya. Kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal biadab yang diberikan IA-_sensei._ Merasa diacuhkan, Len menyeret kursi tak bersalah yang ada di belakangnya dan memposisikannya disebelah meja Rin, membuat gadis itu merasa terganggu.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Rin mulai kesal.

"Aku memintamu untuk mengajariku sejak tadi." Balas Len dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah baiklah" ujar Rin pasrah.

.

.

Siang yang tenang sesaat setelah jam istirahat dibunyikan. Sebuah alunan lagu _opening_ sebuah kartun animasi terdengar menginterupsi pendengaran seluruh siswa kelas 10-C.

Suara yang tak asing ditelinga mereka..

Happy Tree Friends. Suara itu yang terdengar, suara konyol para hewan-hewan tak masuk akal yang mati disetiap episodenya dengan cara yang tak masuk akal pula.

Suara itu keluar dari laptop Rin yang tengah terbuka dan diredupkan kecerahannya. Sengaja.

"Sudah kubilang dia itu psikopat, Len" tak sengaja kuping Rin mendengar pernyataan dari Kaito yang duduk disebelah Len.

"Hei!" Rin memberontak ketika Len ikut-ikutan mengatainya memiliki kelainan jiwa.

"Mereka hanya lucu, makanya aku tonton!" begitulah yang dibilang Rin ketika dijelaskan ketidak warasannya menonton serial kartun tersebut.

Dan setelah mendengar alasan bodoh Rin, lagi-lagi Len tertawa sembari terus meledeknya dengan sebutan tidak waras dan kalimat.

"Aku tidak mau bersamanya, takut-takut ia cemburu padaku dan kemudian membunuhku." seru Len meledek. Dan sejurus kemudian, Rin mengejar pemuda itu dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

.

.

Len kini tengah berlari kencang mengejar Rin yang menyembunyikan sepatunya. Kecepatan lari Rin yang diluar dugaan benar benar membuat pemuda itu terkesiap dengan langkah besar dan cepat Rin. Dan alhasil, sepatu itu masih belum berhasil di kembalikan kepemilikannya kepada Len karena bel yang lebih dulu dibunyikan.

"Akan kuberikan setelah kau memberiku imbalan atas jasa-jasaku menolongmu dalam mengerjakan tugas" tukas Rin polos sembari mengayunkan sepatu itu di depan wajah Len.

"Sial, kau jahat ternyata. Aku salah menilaimu" balas Len dengan majas hiperbolanya.

"Haaa? jangan pamer dengan nilai sastramu yang lebih tinggi dariku. Majas itu takkan berpengaruh apapun pada pendirianku." kini giliran Rin yang menggunakan senjata sastranya.

"Ah sudahlah, biarkan saja sepatu itu bersamamu. Aku yakin kau akan menciuminya di rumah saat kau rindu denganku" Rin tertawa panjang lebar, tidak berhenti bahkan sampai saat guru bidang studi masuk dan mulai mengajar. Ia masih saja tertawa karena pernyataan percaya diri Len.

"Apanya yang salah?" tanya Len sambil berbisik.

"Otakmu yang salah" Rin nyeletuk dan membuat Len melemparkan sebelah sepatunya lagi pada Rin.

Dan kemenangan ada ditangan Rin saat ini.

.

.

**Len's Pov.**

Langkah gontaiku membawaku pada sebuah kamar yang di dominasi warna biru dan putih. Lelah sekali rasanya. Mengejar gadis itu sama seperti mengejar kuda. Larinya.. aku saja tidak menyangka ternyata ia atletis seperti itu.

Namun, melihat gadis itu tertawa dan bercanda padaku rasanya menyenangkan. Sebelumnya bahkan ia sepertinya segan sekali untuk sekedar berhadapan denganku. Dan akupun tidak begitu tertarik dengannya, kukira dia membosankan, tapi ternyata tidak begitu.

Semua terasa menyenangkan saat aku dan Kaito—errrr… yang ia bilang adalah _seme_ku meledeknya. Ia akan keluar dari karakter yang selama ini ditampilkannya pada hampir sebagian besar orang, mungkin.

Yaa setidaknya aku menyimpulkan itu setelah ia yang bilang sendiri padaku.

_Flashback On_

"_Hei, sadis. Sifatmu berbeda dengan tampangmu yang stoic itu. kau tau?" _

"_Ha? Mereka yang memberi kesimpulan seperti itu berarti hanya menilai seseorang dari luar saja. Mungkin mereka menganggapku membosankan karena aku sendiri pun jarang mau bergabung dengan mereka." Jawab gadis itu walaupun belum memberikan penjelasan yang tertangkap di otakku._

"_Salahmu karena tidak mau bergabung" protesku pada pernyataannya._

"_Aku ini pemalu, walau diujungnya malu-maluin. Tapi aku memang seperti itu. Saat kau membaca buku, pasti yang kau pertama lihat adalah sinopsisnya. Mungkin sinopsisku membosankan, tidak seperti kelihatannya. Tapi ternyata didalam buku itu tertulis hal-hal menarik yang tidak dapat kau temukan di sinopsis." Ulasnya panjang lebar._

"_Itu berarti penulisnya berbohong dong?"_

"_Ya, menurutku itu bukan kebohongan. Cuma penulis itu mungkin memang buruk dalam menarik kesimpulan. Jadi sinopsisnya tidak dapat menjelaskan cerita secara menyeluruh" _

"_Kau baru saja bilang dirimu bodoh dalam menarik kesimpulan secara tidak langsung" ujarku bermaksud meledeknya._

"_Ya, kurasa begitu. Tuhan menciptakanku buruk dalam memberikan kesimpulan. Namun itu bukanlah masalah bagiku." Gadis itu menyudahi ulasannya dengan senyuman manis yang jarang kulihat, jarang sekali._

_Flasback End._

Gadis itu, tak seperti gadis kebanyakan. Terkadang ia memberiku pelajaran, kadang memberiku tamparan, kadang memberiku peringatan, namun yang jelas ia memberiku sebuah perasaan. Perasaan yang… entahlah ini seperti aku menyukainya.

Awalnya kau tertarik dengannya karena ia lagi-lagi terlihat berbeda diantara gadis gadis yang tampil mewah di pesta Neru, ia tampil dengan memperlihatkan sisi sederhana dan manis.

Namun jika kau bilang aku menyukainya karena ia sederhana dan manis, kau salah. Aku menyukainya bukan hanya karena itu.

Sederhana dan manis ya? Dia sama sekali tidak manis, dia kekanakan, pecicilan, bodoh, namun cerdas dan dewasa dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Itulah yang membuatku senantiasa senang untuk tetap didekatnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Selesai pula menuangkan ide saya untuk menulis fic yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini :'D _

_Pertamanya saya kepikiran untuk bikin ini dari lawakan temen saya /jauhnak/. Yaa abisan saya ngakak abis dia ngelawak, yaudah saya buat aja :'D tapi ganyambung sama sekali, toh lawakannya tentang pencopet :'D_

_Mohon maaf bila pembaca sekalian tidak dapat menemukan feel-feel nyess nget nya gitu(?) saya aja bingung bacanya kayaknya ganyambung gitu :'D yaa pokoknya saya minta maaf /bows/ _

_Kritik dan Saran, maupun flame(?) etapi flame jangan ding :'D sangat dibutuhkan bagi saya. Terimakasih banyak, dan sampai jumpa~_

_Saya menghargai feedback dari anda, apapun bentuknya :D /apa/_


End file.
